


Under the Red Plum Bossoms

by Yakitorii



Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, YCBR, YIMO - Fandom, 博君一肖, 哦！我的皇帝陛下 | Oh! My Emperor (TV), 毅墨 - Fandom, 毅尘不染 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Historical AU, M/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: At first, Baili Hong Yi hadn’t been interested in getting to know better his then fiancé who was now his consort. To be honest, he didn’t really have an opinion on marriage. All he had always asked for was to be able to continue taking care of his business and affairs. As long as the one he was arranged to marry respected his boundaries, didn’t snoop in his affairs and didn’t try to control him, then he wouldn’t have any problem with them. They’d each live their lives separately and still fulfill their filial duty. After all, this marriage was only arranged so their families could mutually benefit from the merging.
Relationships: Baili Hong Yi/Beitang Moran, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, YiChenBuRan, YiMo, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 毅墨, 毅尘不染
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Under the Red Plum Bossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rideka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideka/gifts).



> Gift Fic to celebrate Irene's Birthday ! Happy Birthday, dear !!!!
> 
> This fic is between two characters played by two actors from two different dramas.

At first, Baili Hong Yi hadn’t been interested in getting to know better his then fiancé who was now his consort. To be honest, he didn’t really have an opinion on marriage. All he had always asked for was to be able to continue taking care of his business and affairs. As long as the one he was arranged to marry respected his boundaries, didn’t snoop in his affairs and didn’t try to control him, then he wouldn’t have any problem with them. They’d each live their lives separately and still fulfill their filial duty. After all, this marriage was only arranged so their families could mutually benefit from the merging.

Baili Hong Yi was prepared to ignore his spouse when the time came.

That was, he was ready to do so until he saw for the first time his fiancé. Then Baili Hong Yi was lost. There was no going back for him.

How could he when his intended was so beautiful inside and out ? From the moment he clasped eyes on Beitang Moran, Baili Hong Yi knew he would do everything to protect him, to make him happy and to take care of him.

He first saw Beitang Moran when the latter was doing court affairs. He saw how dedicated and determined he was when working. He saw how the other remained stoic in front of reprimands and thinly veiled insults from his peers. He witnessed the other taking all the burdens onto himself and keeping his silence to improve his subordinates’ lives.

Baili Hong Yi has always looked up to people with such strong personality and high morals. But Beitang Moran just touches something deep in his heart. Even though the other man is blamed for anything going wrong, he still perseveres to reach the end. Baili Hong Yi once saw Beitang Moran be punished for something out of his hands. It can even be said that someone has set him up to fail. He suffered in silence, never protesting his treatment, never accusing anyone else. Others took this as a sign of his incompetence, a sign of his guilt. Baili Hong Yi saw the sadness in his eyes, the hurt on the slight downward curves of his mouth and the resignation in the slant of his curved shoulders.

Seeing him suffer, Baili Hong Yi wanted to go and make all of them stop. He surprised himself wanting to impulsively act and come to his defense. Never before had he wanted to intervene in others’ affairs. But he furtively followed Beitang Moran after his punishment; he saw his figure waver from tiredness, stumbling with every step he took. The wounds on his back stiffened his posture; he had difficulty to remain standing. From his position, Baili Hong Yi could see Beitang Moran try not to let out the tears brimming in his eyes. He suffered this humiliation with dignity but it still was a great affront on his person. Being punished like that before everybody.

Baili Hong Yi wanted to go up to Beitang Moran, gather him in his arms and hide him from the world. He would do anything so Beitang Moran never again had a reason to be sad. He wanted to make him smile and be happy.

From that day on, Baili Hong Yi worked towards this goal. Beitang Moran’s happiness was the only limit to anything he did. He would exert all his power to make Beitang Moran happy for this lifetime and if he was lucky enough to be accepted, for the next lifetime and all the following ones too.

The day of the wedding, he insisted on following tradition as the one receiving the other into his family. He went to Beitang Moran’s family house, fulfilled every and any last demand from their family head and all other members of the family. He went in search of his promised bride in his childhood house, meticulously looking for hints and paying great attention to all details. At last, he found his intended. Dressed all in reds with jewelry and a thick red veil hiding his face, Beitang Moran was waiting for him in the backyard. He was elegantly sitting on a bench underneath a red plum tree with leaves floating around him.

It was an extremely enchanting sight and for a moment, Baili Hong Yi was stunned by the beauty of the scene.

He slowly approached. Gravels crushing underneath his shoes alerted Beitang Moran of someone nearing him.

Baili Hong Yi stretched out his arm to take one of the dainty hands resting delicately on Beitang Moran’s lap. He observed the curve of his fingers enveloping the smaller hands and felt the fragile bones under the skin brushing against his palm.

“This one is Hong Yi titled Baili. I have come to take you back to my ancestral home. Do you consent ?”

Beitang Moran was genuinely surprised as much by his intended’s voice as by his question. Wasn’t their marriage arranged and no way out was available ? Wasn’t everything already set up ? Why would he ask him that ? And as if he could hear his turmoil, Baili Hong Yi continued.

“This one seeks to give you happiness and would be honored if this one’s intended accepts to begin our new lives together in consent. It’s known that our families will still merge and our marriage will still have to go on even though you don’t agree. But this one hopes to build a good relationship with you.”

As Beitang Moran was listening to Baili Hong Yi speak, he unconsciously played with the fingers between his hands. They were longer than his own, bigger than his own and the palm was large.

“Are you sure you want to intertwine our lives together ? I have many enemies, people constantly look down on me and it’s better for you not to be too close to me.”

Hearing this, Baili Hong Yi crouched down and his free hand came to cup the side of Beitang Moran’s veiled face. The palm engulfed the entirety of his cheek, ear and hair.

“I will protect you. My vows to you in this marriage are to protect you, cherish you and make you happy. I will do my utmost best so you can never be sad again. No one will ever touch you against your will. If someone makes you upset then I will solve this. I will provide for you so you can live comfortably. I will put you before anything. I will take no other wives of concubines. You will be my sole lover. Please, accept me as your husband. Please, accept my vows to you. Please, accept my love.”

Baili Hong Yi could feel wetness under his palm. “ Are you not happy ? Are you feeling uncomfortable ?”

Beitang Moran put his hand on the back of the other man’s hand and tightly clutched at it. “I’m not unhappy. I’m glad. I’m glad you won’t leave me on the side and I’m glad this marriage won’t be a loveless marriage.”

While sobbing, Beitang Moran carefully lifted his red veil so to breathe easier. His reddened eyes looked at Baili Hong Yi for the first time and seeing the beautiful serious man before him, Beitang Moran cried even harder. What did he do to deserve such a lovely man ? Was it alright for him to reach for this opportunity for happiness ? Wouldn’t he have to pay a price later for daring to hope for a good marriage ?

Frowning, Baili Hong Yi reached into his inner sleeve to get a silk handkerchief and offered it to Beitang Moran. His heart hurt before his tears. This lonely man who was used to shoulder every burden and continue on without any support was crying in relief. Baili Hong Yi didn’t know how he could console him the best way.

“Your makeup will be washed away by your tears if you continue.”

Beitang Moran startled by this sudden statement and stared at Baili Hong Yi who looked like he wanted to hit himself.

“I mean, please don’t cry anymore. You’re beautiful with or without makeup but don’t you want to get married properly ?”

“You …are bad at offering consolation to crying people…”

“I don’t comfort people ! I am the one to make them cry !”

Beitang Moran was dabbing at his tears when the other surprised a laugh from him. Once he started laughing, he couldn’t stop anymore. Just like his tears, his laughter was filled with relief. Baili Hong Yi was entranced by the sound and the sight of the laughing man. It was beautiful and he vowed to make it his daily mission to make the man laugh at least once a day.

“You’re cute.”

Baili Hong Yi sighed and a little helpless smile took its place on his lips. Beitang Moran looked in awe at the little smile. It changed the broader man’s entire face. He didn’t realize that Baili Hong Yi approached his face to his and the hand that fell on his shoulders while he was crying was taking his chin between a thumb and a forefinger. Baili Hong Yi’s smile morphed into a soft and gentle smirk with happiness radiating from it. Beitang Moran’s mouth parted a little bit before this.

“You’re cuter.”

Baili Hong Yi took advantage of Beitang Moran’s state of disbelief to press his lips on those soft painted red ones.


End file.
